And Her Eyes Were Blue
by sukiesamaru
Summary: It was not that no one had blue eyes; it was that no one had any quiet like hers. As deep as the ocean; and so pulling that not even he could resist the current.
1. Prolong

**A/N: Okay So this story came to me when I watched Babylon AD, anyone seen it? Although it wont be much like the movie, its only fair to say that this is when the idea came to me. So so you don't become terribly confused, I have made this prolong that will be short and hopefully paint the picture for setting. No, all chapters won't be so short, and yes, the chapters will include Sess and Kag. Thank you for reading:]]**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Inuyasha of Babylon AD for that matter. **

**And Her Eyes Were Blue**

**Prolong:**

This was the future. How long had we really thought that all would be kept together? How long did we think that the youkai would disappear and that the humans would go without a fight? No this is not what either species had wanted nor imagined, but this was the world that we had inherited.

War. So much war and so much blood. And not one had the answer, the solution to this horrible and graphic scene. The young were locked in their homes, for if they stepped out of their house there was a good chance that they would die.

Who is fighting this war, you ask? I assume that you would like to pick which side to be on. Well save yourself; for we are all at war. There are more sides then what you think; more then you could ever imagine.

They human-cities fought with each other; and that was one war. The peace lovers, the die hard warriors, the lovers the haters. The pro-youkai, the anti-youkai. The humans had different cities for everything. These cities were like their own countries with their own laws. Travel into certain ones and you would be killed for just passing by.

The youkai's were not immune to this movement. For they had formed their own ways of doing things. For they believed that they were the best of the two dominate species of the Earth, and they we all in silent agreement to let the humans do what they wanted; but make sure that when all was said and done- the youkai had the upper hand.

The youkai had also come to an overall agreement that rulers of the lands would not be choose now. Of course there were some natural rulers- the elders they called them. When the world settled down; for youkais with their long lives could see into the future to a time when the bloodshed would halt, unlike humans who could not see past the doom of the now. But when the world did finally settle down, the elders would have full and complete control pick who should initially rule over which ever lands. Then would start new wars that would rebel against their judgments. It was a never ending cycle, but for a youkai, they could see that the cycle also included a time of peace. For the humans, some only saw one of the two.

How it had got to this point was something for historians to say. The humans had become very smart at one point with their inventions of technology. But when they can out of things to make and build and run their technology; the human wars had started. The youkai had only stepped into the opportunity. But that was over a century ago.

There was one say haven in Japan; Hoku Mono Mountain. Only select ones could get in; human and youkai alike. The outside world did not know much about it and Hoku Mono did not know much about the outside world.

It was as if the world was displeased with how it had turned out and was now rebirthing itself; and all the while it was giving the youkais and the humans another chance.

**Okay I hope that that was able to paint the picture for you? If anyone reading is also reading my **_**A Time of Change **_** I guess it's kind of like that but not really. For right now, the Youkai's are exactly in an all out war; they are just waiting and wanting the world to be more stable with them having domain once again over the humans; basically for things to return to how they were waaaaaay back in the day :] . All of the story will take place in japan because I am terribly simple minded :] sorry**

**So it is different from the story I mentioned earlier! I'll be honest and say that I am making it as I go. Also plz be patient with me- I'm a lil dyslexic. Oh and I'm just waiting for someone to point this out so I'm going to go ahead and say; yes I am writing a whole bunch of fics at one time. That's just how my brain works**

**Sorry for the long authors note!! I wont do it again- promise!! **


	2. White Dove

**Chapter One: White Dove**

It was not that no one had blue eyes; it was that no one had any quiet like hers. When he had been sent on this mission, after all the formal and business like meeting, he was told "And her eyes are blue." He had wondered at that point of time why they would stress such an unimportant detail. But now, looking into her eyes, he knew that they had told him a warning.

There were no other eyes that were exactly like these he looked into, he knew. He brought his own eyes away from her, knowing that already he had let them linger on her too long. "What is your name?" she was asking, her voice soft and innocent. Where did she get such a voice? That was right; she had been in this safe haven all her life. She knew nothing of the outside world and its destruction.

"That is not of importance." He said coldly pulling out the map that he had been give. In these days, one could never be too careful. He had already been asked to smuggle her into the east side of Japan, something that even for him would be hard. His silver hair blew from the wind and his gold eyes flickered. It would be hard enough getting by with his noticeable features. Her blue eyes would make it harder.

"Kagome, say nothing to the youkai. He is right. Names are not of importance." The youkais slayer next to the girl whispered. Nothing that his sensitive years could not pick up.

"Names are always important." The innocent one said with, well, innocence.

"We will rest at the bottom of the mountain." He said folding the map that would tell him what every human and youkai city held. It was worth more than gold on the adventure that the three were to embark on.

The fortress that was on and built into the mountain was the beautiful. His eyes had seen such rare beauty in these days. It looked as if it was made of silver and gold with dots of colorful jewels. He could not help but wonder who had founded the strange place, but he had never been told.

He was four hundred and sixty seven years old. Old enough to remember the downfall of the humans, but not to remember the time of which is father had lived. A time where youkai roamed freely and not in hiding. His cold manner and perfection skill of fighting and earned him favor in the eyes of the elders.

Not that he cared for it. He hated how they controlled his every move. But he could see and understand. When the humans finally settled down and the youkais united together, then he would no doubt be selected to rule over lands. Maybe even the land that were once his father's; the west.

Although he had earned favor and attention from his skill, he had also earned disdain. For he listened in the end to himself and bowed to no one. He was powerful, and they could not deny that.

He had not been briefed on the details of the mission. All he was told was that he was to escort the miko to Kayen in the east. Kayen was the hardest city to get in; youkai and humans alike. But mostly, it was a death trap for humans and mikos. That was not the worst part; the journey to the city was marked with death and obstacles. He had yet to figure out whether the elders had sent him on this mission so that he would be killed or just because it was so very important that the miko was brought to Kayen and he, Sesshoumaru, was the only one – if anyone at all- who could do it.

The fire crinkled and he examined the two women. The youkai slayer was older and seemed to be more aware of the world outside of Hoku Mono. She had been sent with the miko surely to protect her. From what he did not know. It was the first rule to escorting important people; do not learn about them. The reason was because, this could lead to attachment. Although he knew that attachment was not possible for him, he respected the rule. Beside he cared not to know anything about the two in front of them. They were humans that in no way affected his life.

The miko, with her blue eyes, was playing with a violet flower. It made him think of the girl with the big smile and he quickly looked away. Strange for him to think of Rin now. Perhaps it was the innocence that filled the air.

She was different, this he knew, although he avoided entertaining the fact. He could tell by the way something unknown inside of his very soul pulled to her. Her eyes were like the depths of an ocean, the current strong enough to pull all those who looked in them to her. She knew nothing. She was ignorant to any danger. She would not laugh like she did. Or sing her soft tune if she had any idea how the real world was. As soon as they would leave the base of Hoku Mono; she would know.

Suddenly looking at him she held out her pale wrist to him. "Don't you need to smell me?" and he was thrown off be her question.

Kagome kept her wrist held out, waiting for him to smell, but he only looked at her with those cold golden eyes.

"Kagome, get a hold of yourself and remember what I've told you." Sango said next to her but Kagome did not listen. She knew that she was ignorant, but she was also willing to learn. She would not run in fear of this cold world.

The youkai in front of her fascinated her. He was stoic and cold and powerful. She knew things about people. She need only to touch them and she could feel their pains as if she was living with them in the back of their minds. She had only to look into one's eyes to get a feel of who they were.

This youkai, she could get no feel for. He was unemotional and blank. She knew that he could really not be so, but that he had mastered the art of hiding every little detail. Anything that would show what he was thinking.

Sango had told her that many would be this way in the outside world. That people were not friendly like they were in the mountain. In truth, she had not been told why she was going to the place she was. Sango had no idea either. But they were together, and that was all that mattered.

The youkai reminded her of Inuyasha. She had hoped that upon being in the real world, she would once again be able to speak to the hanyou. He had promised that if she ever left Hoku Mono, that he would find her. The golden eyes turned from her again and she frowned.

"I learned that Inu youkai know people by their smell. If you're going to protect us, shouldn't you know our smell?" she tried again feeling the way that Sango tensed next to her.

He seemed to stiffen slightly as if taking in something that he had not yet realized but then the moment was gone and he appeared the same. "Your scent is throughout the air." He said simply and she put her wrist down. She wanted to ask him if he knew Inuyasha. She wanted to know more about his life; after all she was like a child who had just been placed on the Earth. Everything was new to her and she was deep with wonder.

But she knew things. She knew that he would not talk. It was almost as if even she knew just how many souls he had killed, and it was many. That should have fazed her, she had never known one who killed, but it did not. Suddenly it was like the grass, trees, and her surroundings were informing her that killing was necessary in this cold world. It was sad and no one should take the life of another.

She eyed him curiously trying to understand, but she found that she could not. It was not with him how it was with others. Concerning him she knew nothing, and it was a new and strange feeling. "Kagome eat your fish that I made for you. Tomorrow will be a long day for a girl that had never left Hoku Mono."

Kagome looked over to Sango and nodded with a smile. "What do you think we will see?" she asked to make conversation and Sango said nothing for awhile.

"I cannot be sure myself. It had been so long since I came out here." She said softly and Kagome waited for her to gone on like she knew that she would. The women's brown eyes met hers. "Imagine a world where the blood of war outweighs the beauty of life. That is what we will see."

Kagome said nothing to what she said and instead picked out her single bag she brought a notebook and a pen.

_White dove white dove_

_Tell me where you fly_

_Show me how you float through darkness_

_White dove white dove_

_Oh how much you are needed now!_

She looked over the words and then ripped the paper out. Folding the paper like she had been taught many years ago, she chanted the words with her miko powers behind every word. The folded paper suddenly took life into a paper version of a small white dove. It flapped its wings and flew over her palm. With a smile she blew on it and it took the sky to its unknown destiny. She smiled, and hoped that it flew a long time, bringing hope to all who saw it.

Sesshoumaru watched from the corner of his eye with mild interest. He had not seen what she had written, but he knew her technique to be a way to send messages. The white bird would not land until it found the person who was meant to read it.

"It's not to anyone. Well, I sent it to whoever needs it." She said as if reading his mind. Outwardly one might thing that he did not even listen, but inwardly he could not help but wonder at the strange girl.

The youkai delicately weaved the yarn into the material that lay in her lap. The sun shined through the window and fell on her work as well as the bored hanyou next to her. "What we just sit here and wait for something to happen?" The hanyou said roughly and she smiled and continued her work.

"Something is already happening. Something is always happening." She told him wisely and she heard him make a grunt of disagreement. Something caught her eye. There on the window sat a paper bird, waiting expectedly for her.

"Inuyasha, go and get that message will you." He said no, but even as he did so he stood and retrieved. She placed the yarn and the needle on her lap and in her hands the paper bird unfolded for her and read it.

A smile graced her lips as she handed it to the hanyou for him too to read. "Well what the hell is this?" he asked discarding it as nothing.

"Inuyasha, have you learned nothing?" she asked him once more picking up her yarn. "The white dove has returned to the world Inuyasha."

"Feh. What white dove you talking about old women?" he said and she shook her head slightly.

"Do you remember the girl?" he became silent and she knew that he knew whom she was speaking of. "The white dove has returned to the world Inuyasha." She repeatedly softly, but this time with a slight frown.

**A/N: okay I wanted to make sure that you had the first chapter to along with the prolong. I know it doesn't seem like much yet…but things will happen! "something is always happening." Lol anyway. Review and tells me what you thing por favor:]**

**Thanks! Oh and I know it was kinda short :/ sorry**


	3. Noise

**And Her Eyes Were Blue**

**Part one: PROPHESY**

**Chapter two: Noise**

The _noise _of the town entered her head long before it came into view. It was like thunder rolling in her temple; a small piece of glass scrapping her brain. She had never felt such a thing and it caused her to stumble. Never had the noise in her head been so loud!

…_the youkai will kill us all…_

…_the next town over will murder us in our sleep…_

…_my children will grow up in this broken world…_

The fears were so loud and so consuming that it was like harsh and scared screams in her ears. Never had the noise been so loud! Back at the mountain she knew that most knew how to shield their minds from her and they often did so she would not have to face the noise. But also, there was not much to feel back in the mountain other then peace and joy.

Sango knew that this would happen. She knew it and yet she had fought it. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kagome stumble; her breathing was labored, as if each breath was causing her pain. Then slowly, she sunk to her knees and gripped her head. A small cry fell from her lips.

Sango knelled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Kagome you will have to fight this." She whispered and Kagome look at her confused.

"This curse of mine can not be ignored." She told her softly and continued clutching her head. Up ahead the youkai had slowed to a stop.

Sesshoumaru fixed his ears to listen. The strange girl's breathing and her heartbeat racing. He could make out her cries of pain. His eyes narrowed; she was not bleeding and he was sure that she had come to now injury up to this point. So what was wrong with her?

He turned and faced the two women who were both on there knees. The one with blue eyes was clutching her head and shaking slightly. He made out their sentences, but they were only half truths. Of course, it was not his job to find out. His task was to take her from point A to point B and that was all.

However, if they were being stopped be a simple headache that the girl could not handle, he was very well going to intrude into their lives.

"What is the delay." He said and the one with brown eyes looked up to him in slight panic. He could smell the worry and confusion flowing off her.

"S-she's ill." She stuttered and Sesshoumaru took a step forward and breathed in her scent.

"She's not ill." He replied and the woman looked at him blankly.

"It will be hard for her to be around many people. Especially humans." She told him and he raised a brow; curious.

"We are three miles away from the closest human town." He informed her and she looked away from him as she cursed under her breath.

Kagome could hear Sango and the youkai speaking but her head hurt to much to focus. Wanting to know about what they spoke she willed her mind to shut up. She felt Sango pulling her up, and although she only wanted to remain in a curled up ball on the ground; she complied.

The noise was becoming a numb pain. She felt herself twitch every now and then along with a jabbing pain. Thankful that they seemed to not draw any closer to the town, she tried her best to continue walking.

Desperately and in vain she tried to fight the noise. But no one had ever taught her how to fight it. The ones at the mount had all handicapped her by never telling her that this _gift _was no gift at all. They never thought for one second that she would be outside of the mountain and away from its protection.

But here she was. Being told to fight a battle when she had no weapons.

She did not speak a word for the remainder of the day. All of her energy was concentrated on a way to keep the noise out. Although she seemed able to turn down the volume; she could not seem to turn it off.

The sun fell and the tree travelers stopped to make a camp. She could hear Sang ourging her to eat but she did not reply to her. She loved Sango as a sister but Sango could not understand what she feeling; even Sango's worries were added to the noise and she could not seem to get away.

Focus on the youkai seemed to help. There was no noise coming from him; he was calm and collected. But she knew that perhaps if he had not masked himself, then there would be noise. But in the moment she was grateful for the one peaceful mind.

The trees and her surrounding were also peaceful and she tried to also focus on them. She knew that leaving would mean facing her unique gift- as they called, but she did not calculate this pain. And sadly, this was only the beginning of it.

Sango made several attempts to entertain her and pull her out of her own world, but none worked. "I can do nothing but breath." She had told her honestly and her friend had given up. Telling her that she was going to sleep and that she should too.

When Kagome knew she was asleep she looked over at the youkai. She had noticed one thing; the closer she was to him, the softer the noise. Biting her lip, she stood and left her and Sango's side of the fire and joined him on his side.

She tried not to look at him, afraid what he would do or say. But her action had worked; the noise was softer- instead the youkai calmness had deflected its loud and hurtful volume.

Sesshoumaru watched as she came to sit on his side of the fire. He was not blind to notice how she had twitched threw out the day. She continually brought her hand to her ears as if she was thinking about tearing them off. A few hours ago he had smelt her blood only to turn and see that her fists were so clenched, that her nails had drawn blood.

Something was defiantly wrong with her. Distantly he wondered if she was crazy; but somehow she did not seem the crazy type. She had hardly spoken a word that day and comparing that to yesterday; it was strange.

He watched her try very hard to ignore him. Deciding that he did not care to be anywhere near her he stood, intending to retreat farther from the fire; perhaps even into the woods.

"No." He heard the soft plead, but he did not oblige it. He took the few steps and retreated were no warmth of the fire would hit him. He watched as she glanced back at him and seemed to be debating what to do next. To his great dislike, she stood and once more moved obviously closer to him.

"Miko, if you do not return to where the other woman sleeps, the outcome will not be fortunate for you." He told her dangerously and she froze in her attempt to get closer. He thought that she had come to her senses but she only stood staring at him, her blue eyes glistening and pulling him in. He looked away from her angry that she was still standing there.

Frustrated that a minute later she had not moved, he sprang at her, to quick for her to see. His clawed hand circled her throat and her eyes grew wide, but not with fear. With surprise and even relief. He growled.

"I may not be able to kill you, but I can inflict pain." Her eyes narrowed and she pulled at his wrist that held her. Satisfied he dropped her and she gasped for air.

Kagome could not help but think of the way that when he touched her; the noise went away. It was as if she was able to feed of him and since he was masked so well, all she gained from him was nothing! Which eliminated the noise.

As he dropped she brought her hand to rub her neck. Yes, he was certainly dangerous, but anything was better than hearing the noise. She took a step to him and his cold and even glare made her shiver in minimal fear.

"It's because you make the noise go away." She tried to explain but his cold glare did not stop. She searched for words to explain but she that was the problem. She had never had to explain. "I can feel them…their worries and fears. They're screaming in my head." She tried yet again but to no avail.

"Whatever your problems are, I care nothing for them." He told her indifferently and she frowned and took a few steps closer to him.

"What's your name?" she asked him slowly and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"We have been over this before." He replied after a few seconds and she nodded her head.

"Your right we have." She looked away from him and up to the moon. It was beautiful out her; that was for sure.

But she had to learn how to control this _gift _of hers, and if no one from the mountain had done so, then maybe they had not been very wise in her upbringing. She knew not of why she was demanded to leave nor why she was being taken to where ever she was. But she knew that something bigger then herself was going on. And this cold and distant youkai might be her only way to know; Sango knew nothing, after all.

Her mind shifted to the Inuyasha. If only she could find him now; he would surely help her. "Listen, I think…that's something's going on. You see I have this gift, or at least that's what they call it-"

"Miko, why do you inform of things I do not care to know." He said harshly and she winced. "There is something going on; war. I am here to take you were the elders have ordered me to take you and my only motivation is that once you humans think you got everything figured out then the youkai can began to sort the real matters of this world out." Kagome's frown deepened at this.

"I've heard the history…Do you think youkai being completely superior is the answer? Will not history repeat itself?" she asked in genuine thoughtfulness.

He growled softly. Kami if only he could kill this idiot girl and be done with it. But what she said did have some truths. "It will not be all the same." He said not really sure he believed his own words. He watched her as she shifter on her feet.

"Are you…a dog youkai?" Kagome asked him. His eyes were not exactly like Inuyasha's nor was his hair, but she could not help but wonder if they somehow knew of each other.

He narrowed his eyes slightly. "How long will I have to endure you and your questions?" he told her coldly, but strongly she only smiled.

"For as long as they are unanswered in my mind." He growled at her and she took a small step back but continued smiling. "That growl sounds kind of doggish."

"I am an inu youkai." He answered in hopes that it would shut her mouth.

Kagome eyes widened. Inuyasha was an inu youkai too! Or at least half. "Do you know and hanyou by the name of Inuyasha?"

Sesshoumaru's widened momentarily as his body tensed at the name. How did she know of Inuyasha? He did not reply but his mind was working on producing reasons to how she would know Inuyasha.

Kagome waited for him to answers. She had not missed the surprised look that had crossed his eyes for a half second. Sesshoumaru had to have known who she asked for to let his emotionally detached mask slip. But how? Something in her told her that it was not by chance that this youkai had come to escort her. There was something bigger in motion.

His hardened glare told her to pick her battles wisely. The way he tensed informed her that whoever Inuyasha was to him, perhaps it was nothing good. She sighed and awkwardly lowered herself to the floor and tried to make herself comfortable on the ground. Traveling light meant no sleeping supplies.

"Just please stay near. It's not like I really _want _to be next to you, the noise just hurts so bad." She said turning her back from him. She slipped into sleep without the noise invading her head, so she guessed that he had obliged.

Sesshoumaru waited until the other woman woke before moving. He had consented to her mainly because if the annoying girl was asleep, then that she was not awake and asking questions of him. He was glad at least the brown eyed woman woke first.

"A word." He told her hoping that the one with the blue eyes would not wake up. Brown eye looked over at Kagome, as if to make sure she was safe, and then nodded.

"What's going on?" he asked simply and brown-eye hesitated.

"I thought it was not your job to know?" she asked sharply.

"Indeed, but if there is something that you are not telling me that may effect this mission, I need to be told. For example…what is this noise she hears?" The woman's face dropped.

"Her power…its untrained. None of us even know the extent. I believe that is why Lady Keade allowed her away from the mountain. But she can hear people's fears and pain. Unless it is blocked in their mind she will even feel their fears and pain; as if it were he own."

Sesshoumaru thought over the explanation. That would explain why she begged to be near him; his mind was most certainly blocked off. "And none of you have thought to teach her how to block these thing from her mind." The woman said nothing in reply.

"It is not so easy." She finally bit out and Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow.

"All things can be controlled." He told her coldly.

"Then why don't you do it?" she snapped back at him and he was ready to threaten her when her heard blue-eye's breathing become shorter.

"She wakes." The two stepped away from each other instantly; it was understood that they were not to speak of the conversation.

"I feel that the noise is not her gift. There is something more; and Lady Keade has set us free because the answer is outside of the mountain." Sango mumbled to him before walking to Kagome's side.

He eyed the two with mild interest. So they both thought that something bigger was going on? Well, it was not his concern. His concern was to get her to point B as soon as possible. That was it.

Blue eyes glanced over at him; pulling him in.

Somehow, no matter how much he denied it, he knew that this mission would lead to something more; whether it had to do with her or not.

He was no idiot; the women were right. Something bigger was taking place. He willed himself not to care.

* * *

**A/N: So I like my chapters a little longer but this was the best place to stop. **

**Thank you for the reviews! I'm so glad to see that ppl are actually interested in this lol But yes, sorry things are just kicking off! Things will unfold eventually so please hang in there. :]**

**Next chapter: Rescue – Inuyasha may appear, but if not in chapter three then for sure in four! **

**Oh! And I decided that this story will divide into two parts. Part One: PROPHESY Part Two: PROPHESY FULFILLED**

**Thanks for reading:] sry the update took awhile**


	4. Mystery

**Chapter three: Mystery**

"You cannot expect me to just sit here idly." Inuyasha growled failing at showing the female youkai in front of him the amount of respect she deserved. But this; this was injustice

The woman's eyes were white and they looked over him sadly. "I told you many years ago that we did not know what would happen. Inuyasha you assumed."

He growled and stood to his full height. "This is not right!" he told her not masking the amount of sadness that he was feeling. She walked to him in measured steps until she was before him.

"Who are we to judge what is right?" she asked softly and he looked away from her. Of course she was right, but that only angered him more.

"He should not be with her. It should be me." he said in a low voice. "How can he train her if he doesn't even know what she is? Doesn't care for her at all."

The youkai sighed and pushed her light blue hair behind her shoulders. "There is nothing that I can do. I did not see fate doing this, but now that fate has, we will have to deal with it."

That wasn't enough for Inuyasha. "I'm going after her." He said and the women sharpened her eyes.

"You will do no such thing. Everything has a time Inuyasha. Go if you must; but do not approach her." Inuyasha growled and turned and left.

The female sat down tiredly by her window. She too had thought it would be Inuyasha and she too was worried that the choice might come to lie in hands of Sesshoumaru. All knew him to be cold and uncaring. Power hungry. He bent to none but the elders and that was only because he wished to be a ruler someday. That was all that mattered to him.

It was dangerous. Suddenly the white dove of hope seemed frail. What chance did she have. Of course him training her meant something. But he was training her only so their travel would be easier. She knew that she had to bring Kagome to her as soon as possible; she was the only on that could understand the girl. After all she was there when she was born.

A worried expression filled the women's face and she could not push it away.

The white dove of hope seemed frail.

"You are not concentrating." Kagome felt an and empty feeling travel through. Then one of anger. The one of annoyance. "Stop."

She snapped her eyes open. He had set time aside from their travels everyday to train her. It helped a little. He had thought her how to shut out others completely through mediation; that itself took two nights. And now he was trying to teach her how to focus on certain memories in a person if she wished.

Sesshoumaru had felt her presence in him. She had been doing that a lot. She was not focused on the training but on finding out more about him. He had sent her "fake emotions" and "fake memories" so that she could practice but she had knocked them away.

He could not say that he understood her _gift._ It seemed to him that it served no purpose. What good was it that she could sense a person's every feeling; mostly pain and fear. What good do that do? But he had felt it. Power. Something that lay dormant in her. Mysterious and unknown.

She sighed. "What's your name?" she asked and he couldn't believe that she was still asking that question. How long had it been? Three days? Four days? He knew hers and the other woman but never used it.

Perhaps if he wasn't so stubborn he would tell her his, but he did not want to. He did not want her to think that he cared about her, because he did not. Besides she was a human. Why should she be able to say that she knew him?

He said nothing and she rolled her eyes at him. "You know I can feel the grass." The miko always changed subjects so fast.

"Explain." He told her. It was night time; the time they always trained. In the day they walked.

She smiled and let one of her hands graze the grass. "my gift works to anything that is alive. Sometime when there is danger far away…the trees will tell me."

This was crazy. The girl was insane. And he was here training her. She closed her eyes. "You are an inu youkai so with your eyes closed you have your scent of smell to tell you everything that you need to know. And your hearing." She cracked a blue eye open and smiled at him. "but I have energy."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes; energy she did certainly have. Her aura was flaring. Radiating through the night. It was as if she could absorb power and energy from anything that was around her. He was beginning to doubt that she was human. But then of course what was she?

She opened her eyes completely and her aura went back to normal. Being an inu youkai, he had somewhat of a sixth sense. He knew what things were coming. But this was different. "If you left and hide somewhere and masked yourself…I think that the trees could help me find you." This was still crazy, but it was pulling him in; much like her eyes. Already he wanted to find out the puzzle that she was.

"Keade always kept me inside. I was hardly allowed out. But now that I'm out, I've noticing more about my gift." She locked eyes with him. Her blue eyes were wide and fearful. "It's growing." She said softly and he said nothing.

"I think…I think that something bad will happen to me." She said even softer and his eyes widened a little. What was going on? Was she some kind of prophet? "Will you let me die?" she suddenly asked harshly and he was taken back. She looked away. "It's awful to feel this way." She said sadly and he couldn't say a thing to help her. He wasn't even sure that he wanted to help her in the first place; but the girl had suddenly sparked his curiosity.

"I will get you safely to Kayen." He told her and she looked at him carefully.

"And what will happen there?" she asked slowly and he smelt her fear. He looked away from her; unable to answer. He did not know what would happen at Kayen; but he knew that it would not be good for the girl in front of him.

"Ask the trees." She was upset. She thought he was mocking her. He was not. He was half serious. The elders had many secrets and what lay in Kayen for this girl, Kagome, was one of them. She would need all the help she could get.

Kagome walked on. She was glad that the inuyoukai had trained her to block out the noise. It was still there, but she could manage it; push it out. Many nights she had wondered why she had this gift- they called it. It made no sense what so ever.

She smiled as she felt the energy of every living thing around her. Even the ants bellow she could feel. She was positive that if she tried hard enough, she could become one with the ant. She could see what it saw, think how it did. But it was a scary thought and she wasn't willing to try it without being sure it would bring damage.

Maybe she would ask the inu. She focused in his energy. Calm. Relaxed. Powerful. Steady. That's why she liked being near him. He was like a rock that she could lean on. Golden eyes glanced back at her. He knew that she was focusing on him. He turned back the front.

He was also cold. But she was determined to get past that. Something about him felt…important. Songo was talking next to her. Something about food.

"I'm not hungry." Kagome told her hoping that it would make since to the conversation. It must have since the woman stopped talking.

Kagome stopped suddenly. The noise was back. She could hear so clear in her mind. She closed her eyes and tried hard to single out the one strand of thought that was sticking out to her; as Sesshoumaru had thought her.

There it was. It was a small child. She could feel that he was close, and he was in trouble. There were people around him. Some friend and some foe. She felt her gut twist; she could not let this child be harmed now that she had listened in on him.

Sesshoumaru turned at Songo's worried questions. "Kagome what is it?" she asked again and Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the miko.

Her eyes were closed shut just how they were in training. She was listening to the noise, singly out what she wanted as he had taught her. "Miko stop." He ordered. They were expected at Kayen in a week's time; they couldn't afford to make pointless stops.

Blue eyes snapped open and fell on him and then on Songo. "I gotta go to him." And with that she turned and she ran. Songo called after and Sesshoumaru growled racing to the spot where she had been only to run head first into a strong barrier. He growled again. He should have been able to sense the barrier.

Kagome ran; hoping that the barrier would give her time to reach the child. The child was a youkai, she was sure of it. But it didn't matter. Her heart was telling her that she could not let him die. She ran on hearing an angry growl from Sesshoumaru. She was almost to the boy and she knew that she would barely make it there.

Sesshoumaru was already breaking through the barrier.

Songo knew that she could not break Kagome's barrier, so she watched as Sesshoumaru tried. "Can't you do it any faster." He growled at her but did not answer.

Sesshoumaru unsheathed Tokjin. There was no way that the miko's barrier should be so strong that he had to use the sword. But he did. It fell under tokjin and he took off after her; determined to knock her around when he reached her. The woman followed behind him, but she was too slow. He would reach her first.

Kagome tripped over a root and landed face first in mud. She could feel Sesshoumaru close behind. And that wasn't all she could feel. She looked up to see five youkais and a child. Two of the youkai were badly injured; they were near death if they weren't already.

She stood to her feet boldly. She had never faced youkai on her own. The fox kit was crying and she went to him. "Don't touch him miko or you'll be dead like his parents."

She ignored the voice and went to him; if she only touched his skin she would know what had taken place. She touched his skin and horrid memories of the kit watching his parents being killed filled her mind. She shuddered but was instantly distracted as she was knocked over by one of the youkais. He was on top of her and she gasped. She had never been attacked. Never. She had not thought this far; she had only thought about the kit that need her.

Her blue eyes met dark red ones. He was laughing a snarling but she simply clinged on to his wrist and focused on what the inu youkai had thought her. Memories and hurt flowed into her mind.

This youkai was terrified of water because his father tried to drown in him in it. He also had lost his mate.

Sesshoumaru made it to the clearing with easy. A youkai was on top of her but seemed to not be attacking. His eyes were wide in shock and he was looking to her eyes. The miko's eyes were soft and glazed over. She was moving through his mind; he knew.

Growl he sheathed Tokjin and brought his wipe to kill the three youkai. He did not touch the fox kit. The miko slowly stood from the mud and went to the fox kit. He intercepted her and slapped her hard across the face. She fell to the mud.

Already he could feel youkai on their way. Strange. They seemed to be hunting…for her. He growled. "Idiot woman."

"Don't call her that! She saved me!" the fox kit screamed but he ignored him. Songo was close; she probably would arrive at the same time as the two youkai that were approaching.

Kagome felt her head pound. She had not expected him to hit her. Save her? Yes she had expected that. It was his job. But she did not respect what he was. A cold youkai. She shivered as she felt the two youkai coming.

She stood once more and went to the fox kit. She took the neck less from her neck and placed it around him a smile. It was a simple chain with a star on it. "Houja mi" she said over the chain, turning into a protection.

"Run north and you will find mount Hoku Mono. Here you fill find safety. Go now." He looked like he would argue but she pushed him along and he ran.

"You going to do that to everyone miko?" an icy voice asked and she didn't look at him.

"He is special." She replied. Songo busted through the trees at the same time the youkais did.

Sesshoumaru took out his whip but Kagome's hand stopped him. He was about to push it away when she spoke. "Evil moves them."

She said and then she simply moved her blue eyes to theirs. They two youkais stopped under her gaze in…fear. The miko looked sad and she turned half away from them and held up one hand. Miko energy flew from her like two daggers; the two youkais were dead and purified.

Songo and Sesshoumaru looked at each other. Both were shocked. Kagome simply kneeled and touched the muddy grass. "They wanted to kill me…or use something that I have." She said sadly and Sesshoumaru smelt salt. She had cried one tear.

Inuyasha watched in slight awe. Kagome's powers were growing. He growled at the thought of Sesshoumaru being near her. Soon he would take her back where she would be safe. But Lyona was right. He could not act now.

Sesshoumaru had thought he had smelled Inuyasha. He was sure that the Hanyou was around. They miko and the hanyou were connected somehow. He had a feeling that he would know soon enough. As for the miko; he was frustrated to no ends.

He could tell be the way the other woman had looked at him that she had not expected the miko to attack as she had. Never had he seen a miko do what she had done. And she had never been trained in fighting! He was lost as to what she was. She could not be human. She could not be merely a miko. The realization that something very grand and important was happening was hitting him harder than ever. He could not turn a blind eye. Something had to done.

They would not go to Kayen. They would go to Douti first. It was a risky move. The elders would surely know and send youkai after them. He would still take her to Kayen; he thought. Only he would stop at Douti and find out what was really going on. There was a source there that could tell him.

He turned a fraction, changing direction. They had taken a break after the short fight- if it could be called that at all. The miko had wiped herself down and talked quietly to the other woman. He hadn't cared to listen. He knew that the miko had no idea what was going on with her. She was just as surprised as any of them.

Kagome walked farther behind him. She knew that if he wanted to hear that he would. She only hoped that he did not care too.

"Songo…it felt so easy. When they came I knew that they wanted to kill me. They were attracted to something in me. I don't how to explain it…and then I just killed them." She said sadly and Songo nodded in understanding.

"In this world, killing is sometimes necessary." The woman told her and Kagome shook her head bitterly.

"I knew that…but still I don't understand why they wanted me…" Songo brought her head to the leader. They were not moving the right direction. They hadn't been all evening.

"Where are we going?" she asked in a louder voice, informing him that she was talking to him. He stopped and turned slightly.

"Douti." He said in his cold voice and she sent him a dangerously questioning glance. "There," his eyes lingered on Kagome, "I will get answers." Songo wasn't sure that she trusted him, but he was right, they needed answers. Already Kagome had been voicing her concern about Kayen and if Kayen would bring them harm, Songo was determined to not go there.

Kagome was looking at Sesshoumaru carefully. He was avoiding her eyes; which was normal but there was something different. She knew that he wanted to know what had happened and if it would happen again. The sudden thought that he might hate her sprung to her head. What if he thought her a threat and wanted her dead? Fear rose in her and his golden eyed settled into hers with a questioning glance.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

It was backwards. He could feel her thoughts. Feel her anxiety. And he was sure that she did not even know that she was projecting. Which brought him to the next point; she was projecting it. Even for youkais that specialized in the mind trickery area, projecting thoughts into another was difficult. And she was a human miko!

She was scared of him. His eyes fell on the bruise on her cheek. It was still swollen. He wished that she would heal it; he didn't want to look at it. She had lied and told Songo that it was from the other youkais. As if reading his mind her hand came to touch the bruise. It glowed pink and was healed under her touch. He turned from her coldly.

Her eyes had been effecting him greatly and he was impatient to find out why.

**a/n: sorry this had taken so long! Thank you for the reviews. If you are wondering what the heck is going on with Kagome then I have done my job! Because no one knows… well except Inuyasha and Lyona maybe :]**

**the story unravels more!!**

**Stay with me kay(pretty please lol)? Thanks for all you'll reviews!! They make me want to write…so if you like the story plz review so I can be pumped to write more! Sorry for my spelling/grammar. I am weak in that area…ill try harder!! But the secrets will unfold more!**

**Oh and plz im open to any suggestions:]**

**Till next time!!**


End file.
